1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an innovative shape memory insole structure with re-adjustable support pads, in particular an insole structure that can be tailor-made on the spot, and thereafter, the configured insole can be repeatedly reshaped through the process of non-destructive structural re-adjustment and free of glue to do re-assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to textbooks on physical therapy, more than 80% of people have suffered from foot problems. To address such problems, gait analysis can be conducted by measuring the foot pressures on patient's foot. The results of the evaluation can be used to design biomechanical insoles to suit our feet.
The foot contains 28 bones, the 7 tarsal and 5 metatarsal bones to form three arches, which include the medial and lateral longitudinal arches and the transverse arch. These three arches can provide supportive strength to stance and absorb the impact force to foot. Foot disorders or sustained irregular walking posture can result the excessive loosening or tightening of foot muscles, tendons, ligaments, and bones joints. It will cause the abnormal development of foot arches, fatigue, injury, and inflammation, and also have a negative effect on the knees, pelvis, spine, and shoulders. The main function of the tailor-made insole lies in the design of the insole's structural support providing proper support to the three arches and increasing the contact surface area between the insole and the foot, thus reducing peak pressure off.
However, after wearing a conventional tailor-made insole for a period of time, the soft tissue of foot sometimes changes to fit the structure of the insole. Therefore, when you wear a tailor-made insole, you need regular follow-up examinations and adjustments of the insole. Conventional tailor-made insoles can not be easily adjusted after their shapes are fixed. In case its structural support needs to be adjusted, it can be time and cost consuming, as this would require ordering the production of a new one.
Besides, a conventional insole is only a foot-shaped flat pad, using foam materials to support stance force to the feet and absorb impact force. However, because it lacks proper structural support or shock-absorbing capability for the insole, it cannot meet the requirements of people with irregular foot pressure, nor satisfy the customer's requirements for comfort and health to their feet.
In view of the above areas that need improvement in order to satisfy the requirements of people with irregular foot pressure and improve walking comfort and health, the present inventor has conducted repeated research and experiments, and has come up with a structure with innovative performance.
For better understanding of the structure, approach, objectives, and spirit of the present invention, please refer to the following description and drawings.